To Wonder at Beauty, To Watch over Truth
by Lucky Undine
Summary: It's March 3rd, Yellow's birthday! This one-shot has a skit feat. the DPPt characters as an added bonus! Yellow IS my fave girl, after all. And the skit talks about her birthday, by the way.


She had heard of the many wonders Orre had to offer. She had also heard of the evil syndicate that threatened to close the hearts of Pokemon. She wanted to go to Orre; it was roughly west of Kanto and Johto, after all. But she never got the chance.

And at last, on that fateful day, Yellow received a boat ticket to Orre. It was a birthday present; the day was March 3rd, after all. More excited than she usually was, Yellow ran to Red's house to tell him the exciting news. His response was not what she expected, though.

"Are you sure you'll be fine going by yourself?" Red asked in a worried tone. "You do know that Team Cipher is sealing the hearts of Pokemon, right?" Yellow nodded, her eyes never leaving Red's.

"Yes…. But that's why I should go!" Yellow exclaimed. Sighing, Red shrugged his shoulders, still unsure of Yellow's decision. But he let her go; he only wanted her to be happy.

* * *

A day passed, and at last Yellow found herself at Gateon Port, in Orre. She thanked the captain for taking her, and then set off for her next destination. Only thing was, she didn't know where to go! As she wandered around the port without any idea where she was going, a young girl with two blue ponytails sticking diagonally upwards in her blue hair approached her. A boy with spiky red hair was behind this girl.

"You're lost, aren't you? Jovi and big brother can tell!" the small girl said merrily.

"How would you like us to help you?" Jovi's older brother added. In a polite tone, Yellow replied,

"Yes, that would be very helpful, thanks. My name is Yellow, by the way. And you are…?" Her question was directed at Jovi's brother.

"I'm Michael. And see this machine on my arm? It helps me snag Shadow Pokemon. It's my job to purify them." Cocking her head quizzically, Yellow seemed confused, so Michael continued. "Forgive me for not explaining things. Shadow Pokemon are Pokemon that have had their hearts closed. And by battling with them and keeping them with you, their hearts open up until they're in the state of being purified. You can go to the shrine in Agate Village, which honors Celebi, which can purify your Pokemon immediately with the use of a Time Flute." Finishing his explanation, Michael noticed Yellow's eyes were wide and apparently full of curiosity.

"There's a shrine honoring Celebi back in Azalea Forest, in Johto! And.… And…. I had heard of the 'Shadow Pokemon' and I hoped to help! I come from the Viridian Forest, and I have special healing powers! I can read the thoughts of Pokemon, and I can heal them! I can also raise their levels in dire time!" This time, it was Michael with the bugged-out expression on his face. Jovi didn't seem to care, per se, but instead turned to her brother.

"Brother, Jovi's going to Professor Kaminko's house to play with Chobin now. I think you'll be all right if big sister Yellow's with you. Bye!" And in a second Jovi was off, leaving Yellow and Michael alone. The two stared at each other, blinking every few seconds, and as they did so, Yellow began to picture Red in her mind. _Oh Red, how I miss you...._ Yellow thought with a small sigh.

"Well, how's Orre so far?" Michael asked the now spaced out Yellow, hoping to break the ice. Yellow turned to her companion, her eyes a straight yellow. It was obvious she didn't hear him.

"There he is!"

"The snag machine! Take it from him!" Surprised, both Yellow and Michael turned to face two members clad in white, with black shades completely hiding their eyes, and red bandanas around their necks. They were walking straight towards the two.

"That is…. Yellow! Those two are Cipher Peons! We have to fight them and snag whatever Shadow Pokemon they might have!" Turning to Yellow, Michael noticed her head was down. She looked at him with her bright yellow eyes, titled her head upwards, and shook her head softly.

"Does it all have to come down to fighting?" she muttered. Michael looked at her, a sad expression covering his face. With a small "yes", he turned his attention back to the peons. But it was too late. The woman grabbed hold of Yellow from behind, and the man tied her up and gagged her so she couldn't shout.

"Yellow!" Michael shouted.

"If you want to see you precious friend again, meet us in Phenac Stadium. There, you must give us your snag machine. Else, the girl's Pokemon will become Shadow Pokemon, and you'll never see her again." With evil smirks on their faces, the two evildoers were off with Yellow. As Michael started after them, Yellow turned to look at him for one last time before losing consciousness.

* * *

_Red.... Red.... I need you.... Help me...._ As Yellow's mind swirled through these thoughts, she could hear the cries of some of her distressed Pokemon.

"_No! Don't come any closer!"_

"_Stop! I don't want my heart closed!"_

"_Someone! Help me!"_ The voices pierced Yellow's heart. _They…need me. I have to help them!_ Yellow immediately opened her eyes, and realized she was in a stadium much more beautiful than she thought it would be. Pristine water flowed all around her. It seemed almost sublime and serene, just like it was back in Viridian Forest. _It's impossible.... Red, help me...._ Yellow's pointless cries caused her to picture Michael in her mind. _That's right, Red isn't here, but Michael is! He can help me! No.... I shouldn't be depending on anyone. I need to save my Pokemon myself! But how?_ Yellow took the time to look at her surroundings. As the pure water flowed from the walls into a moat-like surrounding, Yellow heard the two Cipher Peons entering the stadium.

"I'm telling you, Xavier, that boy really doesn't care about the chick we captured!"

"Chill, Arachne, I just know he'll come."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Because, Arachne, the boy's a fool in love!" Yellow noticed a raise in Xavier's voice, but couldn't help blushing at his last words. That couldn't be true…. Could it? As the two continued to bicker, Yellow struggled with the rope, trying to reach into her pocket to see if there were any Pokeballs left. Nothing. Of course the peons were smart enough to keep all the Pokemon away from her. But there was one thing that they had forgotten to check – Yellow's mouth. She figured something like this would happen, so she began to push a Pokeball towards the tape to get the gag – and the Pokeball – out.

"Well, now we should check on her," Yellow heard Xavier said. But when the two turned to her, Yellow smiled, Pokeball in hand, attached to it by tape.

"Wh-when did she get a Pokeball, and how is it the tape came off?" Arachne asked, flabbergasted.

"I knew something like this would happen! Come on out, Omny!" The Omastar seemed to let out a low, menacing growl as the two peons backed up.

"Yellow! I'm here!" At once Michael burst through the east stadium doors. A Vaporeon and a Teddiursa were by his side. As Yellow turned to look at him, she saw a shadowy aura around the Teddiursa. _That must be a Shadow Pokemon!_ Yellow thought frantically. Frowning, she called over to Michael,

"Don't worry, I'm all right! Omny's here for me!"

"Blast! Come on out, Poochyena!" Arachne shouted. Xavier followed up with another Pokeball, revealing a Sunkern. At once Yellow noticed the same shadowy aura surrounding the Poochyena. _Another one!_

"Michael, Poochyena's a Shadow Pokemon!" Yellow called to her ally. Not knowing how Yellow could tell, Michael pressed a button on his snag machine, and an infrared piece of glass went over his left eye. It helped him to see the aura as well.

"You're right, Yellow! Leave it to me!" Michael responded. He turned to his Pokemon, both ready to be commanded. "Porea, Water Gun on Poochyena! Teddio, Shadow Blitz on Sunkern!" Being a super effective type of move on any Pokemon that wasn't a Shadow Pokemon, Michael knew that Teddio would do massive damage to the Sunkern. As the Vaporeon shot water from its mouth towards the enemy's Shadow Pokemon, the Teddiursa charged at the Sunkern, knocking it out. Enraged, Xavier called his Pokemon back, and was just about to leave with the bag containing Yellow's Pokemon when he felt some slimy tentacles wrap around him. The tentacles pulled him back, and he noticed the Omastar was protecting its buddies.

Once Omny let go, it quickly rushed to get the bag with the Pokeballs, and brought it over to Yellow. The Omastar them proceeded to chew at the rope until Yellow was free to move again. Petting her friend, Yellow looked over at Michael just as he had thrown a Pokeball at the Poochyena. After a couple seconds of moving back and forth, the Pokeball came to a halt, and everyone knew Michael had successfully snagged the Poochyena from Arachne. The two ran away, knowing they had not only lost another Shadow Pokemon to Michael, but because they were simply outnumbered.

* * *

The time had finally arrived for Yellow to leave (the ticket expired at midnight of the next day). Even though the day was quite an exhausting adventure, Yellow was still sad that she couldn't visit any of Orre's other tourist attractions. She especially wanted to go to Agate Village to see the shrine it had within it. As she got on the boat, she turned around to bid "adieu" to Michael.

"Hey, Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"One of the Peons – Xavier, to be exact – mentioned you were a 'fool in love'. Was that true?" Not waiting for Michael's reaction, Yellow let out a small giggle. "Don't worry, you don't have to say anything! I don't mind secrets!" With a quick 180 and a hop to her step, Yellow was out of view, and the ship departed. This left Michael by the pier, still staring in the direction the ship was leaving. With one final look at the ship, Michael said,

"What a strange girl…."

* * *

And now…. As an added bonus to Yellow's birthday one-shot (as she IS my favorite girl in PokeSpecial, after all), I've included a skit! It's a topic on Yellow's birthday, and it features the DPPt characters! So here you have it!

* * *

Berlitz: Time for our lucky hour~! Today's Yellow's birthday! Here to talk about this special occasion is Dia and Pearl!

Dia: Thank you, everyone! So Pearl, Yellow's birthday is today, right?

Pearl: *slaps Dia* You idiot! What did milady just say?

Dia: … Right. So, what's Yellow's specialty as a Pokemon owner?

Pearl: Yellow is a Pokemon Healer. One is born every ten years in the Viridian Forest. A Healer can heal Pokemon, as well as read their thoughts. And, if stuck in a harsh situation, they can raise the levels of their Pokemon astonishing amounts!

Dia: Wow, she must be poor!

Pearl: … Why is that?

Dia: You said she healed Pokemon. She must have to buy a lot of Potions for them!

Pearl: *slaps Dia* Idiot! She can heal them WITHOUT using Potions on them!

Dia: Ohhhhh…. So she drinks the Potions herself to get the powers, right?

Pearl: *slaps Dia…AGAIN* No, her powers come naturally! When she uses them too much though, she falls asleep! Now, who can tell me when she first appeared, and what her first ever Pokemon was? Dia?

Dia: She appeared in the Yellow saga, and her first Pokemon was a Pikachu!

Pearl: *slaps Dia yet again* WRONG. She appeared near the climax of the Red/Blue/Green saga, and Red caught a Rattata for her, which was her first Pokemon!

Berlitz: … And we're out of time. So let's thank Dia and Pearl for the wonderful performance they…. *Dia and Pearl begin to leave* Hey! Where do you think you're going? You need to bow!

Dia & Pearl: Yes, milady! *both turn around and bow*

Berlitz: See you for the next birthday on our lucky hour~! *she bows, and all three exit*


End file.
